Don't Forget to Remember Me
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: A certain Curtis gets drafted into the army. How will this affect the other two brothers and the gang? Read and Review pleaseeeee. this is my 2nd story.
1. Introduction

Don't forget to remember me

18 years. He just turned 18 today. His brothers can't believe it. His parents would have been proud if they'd been there. Pony was turning off towards the exit. Towards his home. Tulsa, Oklahoma. God, he hadn't been there since graduation about 6 months ago. That seemed like a lifetime ago to him. His brothers, Sodapop, yes that's his real name, and Darry, are real proud of him. Soda, as everyone calls him, works at the DX gas station. He's 20 years old. His other brother Darry works at a construction company full time. He's only 23 years old. Pony doesn't know what he'd do without them. There are also his friends who are just like family. Keith "two-bit" Matthews is the joker of the gang and he really cares for beers and blondes. He's about 22 years old. Dallas Winston "Dally" is in the cooler, but when he gets out in about a week, he'll be glad to see Pony. He's about 21. Pony and Johnny are the gangs' pets basically. Johnny is pony's best friend. He's about 20 years old. Steve Randall is Soda's best friend; he works with him and is the same age as soda. These people are what the Curtis' consider brothers. All of them. Ponyboy Curtis has everything going for him, all A's in his college classes, possibly a new girlfriend, and he has the gang. What he's worried about now is that letter he received in the mail. It's from the United States of America. Ponyboy Curtis is being drafted.


	2. Coming Home part 1

No one's POV

Soda, Darry, Two-bit, Johnny, Dally, and Steve were in the living room. Steve, Soda and Dally playing poker while Two-bit and Johnny watched Mickey Mouse. Darry was reading the newspaper in his armchair. While they were doing this they heard the doorbell ring. Nobody ever rang the doorbell unless it was really bad news. They all jumped except Dally and Darry. Darry got up calmly and opened the door. Everyone was silent until they saw the person standing in the doorway.

Ponyboy POV

I rang the doorbell and anxiously waited until I saw the door open. I saw Darry with a shocked expression and the gang except Dally, with the same look on their faces.

"Well? Ain't ya'll going to give me a hug?" I said as calmly as I could without laughing at their faces.

Soda was the first to reach me because it looked like he was on a sugar rush. He ran and hugged me, well, more like tackled me. I fell off the porch laughing.

"Welcome home little brother!" Soda said laughing. Everyone came outside to watch the madness. Darry finally said,"Don't hurt him now. He just got home!"

I hugged him tight.

"hey Darry." I said softly.

Johnny was next, or supposedly, Two-bit came and did the same thing Soda did. Knocked me down.  
"hey two-bit. How's it goin?" I said laughing.

Two-bit flashed me one of those two-bit original smiles and said "got myself a girlfriend. Blonde of course. Her name is Jane."

I smiled then hugged the rest of the gang except Dally and Steve. Both too tough for hugs. Except Steve, I just don't like him, even though he's been Soda's best friend for years. We all went inside when Soda asked ," where your bags?"

I looked at him and said," in the car. I'll get them be right back."

When I opened the door I heard Two-bit say "Same old Pony. Forgetting stuff." Everyone had to laugh. I chuckled and got my bags. I got back in the house and Darry asked me, "why you here Pony-"

Soda interrupted him, "Were glad you're here though!"

Darry looked at him and said," you didn't let me finish little buddy, Why you here Pony? I thought you weren't coming home until next week."

Everyone looked at me and I replied stuttering, "I-I- just wanted to su-surprize ya."

Soda and Darry looked at each other. I sighed and said," I got all A's on my exams and I couldn't wait to tell ya." They laughed and hugged me. What I said was partly true. I was coming home to tell them that… and I'm being drafted. How do you tell your brothers your going to fight in a war against your will basically? I sighed again and went to put my stuff up in the room me and Soda used to share. Ironically, Soda still lived at the house. I think he gets lonely by himself. I was putting up my stuff when the letter fell out. I reached down to get it but someone had already gotten it.

"P-P-Pony? What-what's this?" Someone behind me stuttered. I cussed to myself and turned to see who it was.


	3. Coming Home part 2

AN: Wow! 2 chapters in one day! Go me! Haha. Thanks for the reviews. Keep on R&R!

Ponyboy POV

I "P-P-Pony? What-What's this?" someone stuttered. I cussed at myself and turned to see who it was. Johnny. 'good thing it ain't soda or darry. Shoot or even two-bit.' I thought to myself. The look in his eyes nearly broke my heart. He tore open the letter and read it. I looked in his eyes. Johnny looked like he was going to cry.

"Johnny.. listen. You can't tell anybody. Especially Soda or Darry. I'll tell them… soon"

I said shaking.

Johnny looked at me and sighed.

'He always is a good listener.' I thought to myself.

"pony. You gotta tell them" He spoke so soft I almost didn't' hear him.

" I will. I promise. Just- not now. I just got home." I replied promising him. I would never break a promise especially to Johnny. Dally would kill me if I did anything to hurt Johnny. Dally is Jonnys' hero or idol whatever you wanna call it. Johnny re-read the letter and sighed. "It says your shipping out in about… Oh My gosh Pony! It says your shipping out in 4 weeks! Wait… this was mailed to you… last week! Pony! Your leaving in less than 3 weeks!"

Oh crap. Oh crap.How am I supposed to tell my brothers plus the gang in less than 3 weeks?! I was panicking. "Johnny? How am I supposed..."

Darry interrupted by knocking on the door and said," Dinner's ready! Hurry up and wash up."

"Ok be right there Dar." I replied my voice almost cracking. He must not have heard it because I heard him walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll tell them all together. In 3 weeks. That way they won't yell at me or anything. Ican't get out of it Johnny. I don't really want to though. I want to serve my country."

While I was talking Johnny nodded and put the letter back in the envelope and placed it in my hands. I put it in my pocket. I didn't want anyone finding it. Johnny and I washed our hands and sat down to eat. Johnny ate on the couch and I ate at the table. I can't believe it… 3 weeks … oh my gosh .. less than 3 weeks today's Friday! What am I gonna d-'

"PONY!" I heard someone yell at me interrupting my thoughts.

"what?" I said annoyed. Soda looked at me and I suddenly felt guilty.

"sorry, just wanted the potatoes…" Soda said quietly.

"Soda.. sorry I just.. " I looked at Johnny and looked back at Soda " have a lot to think about."

"It's fine little bro!" Soda said while I passed him the potatoes.

Darry looked at me then went to read the paper.

Soda and I finished eating and I went to help clean the dishes. He smiled and said " no tonight buddy!" and ruffled my hair. He knows how much I hate that, but I let it slide since I didn't have to wash the dishes.

"So.. how long you in town Pony?" Dally asked me while looking tough.

I started to say maybe a month but then I realized I was being drafted.

"um.. probably about 3 weeks or so." I said casually.

Darry looked up from his paper and asked,"only 3 weeks? why?"

I tried to think of an excuse or a lie I could tell them until I finally figured out an excuse and it wasn't a lie either.

"Left some of my stuff at school. I need to go back and get it before Ralph does." I said casually as Johnny just looked at me with that sad puppy dog look, the same one he had when he found out I was being drafted in 3 weeks.

Ralph is my roommate; he basically steals everything of mine then claims he didn't take it. He's a like two-bit except he doesn't skip his classes. He's a buddy to hang out with when I don't have a class or something.

"Oh okay." Darry said looking back down at the newspaper. I sighed quietly so nobody could hear me.

I opened up my latest book. Gone with the Wind. It looked pretty good and I had some extra money from my job I worked at the campus bookstore. I got a discount on it, 10 off regular price wasn't too bad.

"Gone with the Wind? Sounds like a sissy book to me. Whatever floats your boat man. I just got back with Sylvia."

"How's that going?" I asked carefully so I didn't say the wrong thing to Dally. When you say something bad to Dally you know it. You get your face pounded in.

"good enough. I'm headin' to Tim's. Johnny? Wanna come?" Dally said in the toughest voice ever.

"sure" said Johnny's' soft voice. "see ya later pony."

"Bye Johnny, Dally." I said while going back to my book.

The night went on peacefully. I went to bed before the sun rose. I got up early to watch the sun rise.


	4. I'm Going to War

1 week later…

Ponyboy POV

Only 2 weeks. Only 2 weeks until I go to war. I haven't told my brothers yet. Johnny's kept his mouth shut, but he usually doesn't talk much anyway. I held the letter in my hands and sighed. It's a Wednesday.

'The week's halfway over. I have to tell them.' I kept thinking over and over. I walk into the living room. Soda and Darry's eyes watch me.

"Guys, I need to talk to S-Soda and D-Darry. A-A-Alone." I stuttered but they must have gotten the hint because everyone left the house and Johnny looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes as he and Dally walked out together. I sighed.

"What's wrong Pony?" Darry asked me before Soda could.

"W-w-ell. I got this letter. I was at school and um."

They started looking at me funny.

'How do I tell them that I'm going to war? My brothers. My only family left besides the gang. God, this is going to be hard.'

"Well?" Soda and Darry looked at me impatiently.

"Look, Pony I'm late so if you don't tell me-"

"I'm being drafted." I said interrupting Darry.

They stared at me and I showed them the letter.

"No. You're too young! Your only 18 freaking years old-" said Darry forcefully but I interrupted him once again.

"Darry. Soda. I'm going to war." I said softly.

Soda had yet to say anything.

"How long have you known?" Darry said loudly.

"A-a-bout" holy crap my voice was breaking. " About a week in a half."

Darry looked at me angrily. "A WEEK?! PONY YOUR BEING DRAFTED! OH MY GOD. WHY CAN'T YOU EVER USE YOUR HEAD?!.."

I let him yell at me. I was going to miss him and Soda like crazy. I hugged him and Soda in a tight hug. Darry left the room frustrated.

"Soda? Why aren't you talking?" I asked my quiet older brother.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY PONY?! YOUR GOING TO FIGHT IN THE GOD FREAKING WAR!?!" throwing the letter down on the floor, my older brother yelled at me. That was the first time I've ever heard Soda yell. At anyone or me otherwise. I was shocked.

"Soda." I said softly with tears in my eyes.

"I'm taking a walk." Soda said with no sparkle in his eyes while walking out the door.

'What did I do to my brothers? Oh god.' I thought to myself because both of my brothers already left the room. I picked up the letter and put it on the counter. I went outside. All the gang was there. I couldn't deal with them right now. I kept walking past them. I heard two-bit and dally say at the same time,"Ponyboy…"

I didn't look back. I walked and walked. The rain poured down but I didn't notice. I let the tears fall. That's when it hit me.

I'm going to Vietnam.


	5. Dont forget to remember me

Soda POV

'I can't believe it. My little brother is going to Vietnam. LITTLE brother is going to vietnam. Oh my god. Oh my god.'

I felt really bad walking out on Pony and screaming at him like that. I bet it scared the living heck outta him. I was walking towards the DX when Steve, Dally, Johnny, and Two-bit came running to catch up with me. They only heard me yelling about Pony going to war and they saw me run out.

"Soda.. you okay buddy? what the heck happened back there?!" Steve said to me quietly but not quiet enough that the gang couldn't hear him. I just shook my head in response. i didn't feel like talking right now.

"come on buddy you can talk to us" Steve was saying.

"Yeah come on Soda." Two-bit said in a serious tone of voice for once in his life.

Everyone was trying to get me to talk. I snapped.

"ya really wanna know what happened? Pony told me and darry he's going to VIETNAM! THAT'S WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" I yelled the last part and stormed off argrily. I didn't look back.

'I wonder how Darry's taking the news if i'm like this.' i wondered to myself.

Darry POV

Pony. War. Those two words shouldn't EVER be in the same sentence together. Oh my god. he's going to Vietnam. I sipped my beer in the nearest bar. I usually dont drink at all, but since ya know my brother's going off to war in less than 2 weeks and there's nothing me or Soda could do about it, I figured why the heck not? After drinking the same beer for over 30 minutes I decided to go home. We needed to talk this out. Badly. My mind drifted to Ponyboy. He's only 18. Why does he have to go? Why can't I do anything about it? Those were the questions I thought about until i reached home. I didn't drive. Didn't want to take any chances in case I might be a little bit hung-over and wrecked our only car. I walked in the front door. Soda was sitting on the couch. I went straight to my armchair.

"where's Pony?" I asked worried of what the answer might be.

'please don't say i dont know!' I begged by brother silently.

"I dont know. I kind of um. yelled at him and stormed off. I hope he's Okay." My brother said guiltily. I sighed and replied,"Me too Pepsi. Me too."

Ponyboy POV

I walked alone n the streets of Tulsa, Oklahoma. I was thinking how much i'd miss this place while i was ya know, in Vietnam. After about 1 hour or so, I decided to go home. I felt like i had been walking forever when i walked up the front steps of our house. The lights were off. I quietly opened the door. I saw my two brothers watching me. I walked inside and closed the door quickly. It was silent for what seemed like hours until I managed to say,"Hey." Before I knew it, my brothers and I were hugging each other quietly and tight. God, I was really going to miss them.

"listen.. i'm sorry that I-" I started but Darry interuppted me.

"Its not your fault Pony. We know you didn't know. You were just scared." It scared me at how well my oldest brother knew me.

Soda looked at me and said quickly,"Pony, I'm real sorry I yelled at you and walked out. I'm just going to really miss ya and can't believe your going to Vietnam."

Before he even finished the sentence we were all hugged up again. We really needed to quit before I started crying like a girl.

I struggled to find the words but i found them and said, "Don't forget to remember me OK?"

That's when we all lost it crying and hugging like crazy.


	6. Promises

Ponyboy POV

Today's the day. The day I leave for Vietnam. I quickly packed and put on my uniform. I walked in the kitchen and it grew quiet.

"Hey guys." I said so quiet I didn't even recognize that I was talking.

"Hey Pone." Soda said in a sad tone.

I looked at the clock. 3:45pm. I leave around 5pm, but I have to get to the bus station early to put my stuff under the bus.

"Where's Darry?" I asked casually.

"He's in the shower."

As soon as I sat down on the couch, Two-bit, Dally, Johnny, and Steve (unfortunately) came in.

"Hey guys." I said quietly.

They all said hey. I wanted to make conversation, but what do you say to your friends who are like brothers to you when your leaving to go to war?

I sighed and waited for Darry to get out of the shower so I could be there on time. 10 minutes later Darry walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. Wordlessly, I got up to get my bag. Nobody said anything as I went to put it in the truck. I walked back inside my house for the last time and said,

"ready? who's all coming?"

Everyone said they were coming to the bus station. On the ride there, Soda, Darry, and I sat in the truck without saying a word. I sighed.

"Please say something! I need to hear something from ya'll before I leave!!" I pleaded on the break of tears. I put my head in my hands and almost lost it.

"What is there to say Pone? your going to war. you may-" Soda stopped mid-sentence and hung his head.

"Yes Soda I might die. Yes Soda I might get hurt and sent home. There are a variety of different situations I might have to be in. All I know is, i'm going in this war and **I will be brave, I will come home." **

The car stopped as I turned to both my brothers and said strongly,"I _**promise.**_ I won't let ya'll down. I will fight. I will be strong."

My brothers and I got out and hugged.

"I love you" we said at the exact same time. I laughed a little.

I got my bag out from the back of the truck and put the strap over my shoulder. I looked around. There were a lot of boys my age going into the army. I saw the gang come up to me and my brothers. I hugged everyone at least twice. I turned around before I left and said to all of them,"Be strong. Don't forget to remember me, OK? I will return. Write me. I promise I will respond. No matter what."

They hugged me again, except Steve and Dally of course. I told my brothers I love them and they said the same back. Darry was full of worry, I told him not to worry about me. He and Soda looked the same.

"Don't forget. Remember me Okay?" I said as I loaded the bus.

I waved to my friends and my family. They were all crying except for Dally and Steve. What surprised me most was that steve was waving at me. I waved at them as the bus started to move. I kept waving until they were out of my sight.


End file.
